Recueil spécial FrUK
by Arsenall
Summary: Des drabbles portant sur tous les genres possibles pour le couple que forme un anglais grognon et un français égocentrique! (Nyo!, 2p!, parts angéliques/démoniaques, différentes époques...) Warning: scènes explicites pour certains drabbles!
1. Chapter 1

**B**onjour, bonjour!

Hehe, j'ai l'honneur de vous présentez mon repère à drabbles, où il y aura pour couple principal: **le FrUK.**

Oui, je ne peux pas m'en passer. C'est juste, pour moi, le couple le plus adorable et celui où il y a le plus de choses à dire!

Bref, je compte écrire des drabbles sur tous les couples possible avec le FrUK, en utilisant Nyotalia, les 2p, les parts angéliques et démoniaques, les différentes époques, les différents métiers... Bref, un joyeux mélange!

**Au passage, la plupart des drabbles comporteront des sous entendus ou carrément des scènes de sexe. Oui, je suis une perverse, et mon rêve c'est de sodomiser un pingouin rose! **

J'espère que mes écrits vous plairont~!  
>Bonne lecture!<p>

_

_**Voyeurisme**_

**Couple****: Fem!France x UK **  
><strong><span>Warning<span>****: mention de nudité. **

Cela faisait maintenant plus de vingt minutes qu'Arthur essayait toutes les positions possible pour mieux apercevoir la nation française dans son bain. Il pesta contre le volet à moitié descendu de l'immeuble d'en face, et ramena ses jumelles contre ses yeux émeraudes. Bon, il reconnaissait que ce genre d'attitude n'était pas très "gentleman", mais le corps parfait de Marianne était trop tentant pour qu'il puisse maîtriser ses pulsions.

Soudain, la jolie brune regarda distraitement par le bout de fenêtre encore visible et fit une tête surprise en apercevant une paire de jumelles accompagnée de sourcils épais. Rouge pivoine, Arthur se baissa rapidement et espéra naïvement que la française ne l'avait pas vu.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, il releva la tête, et vira une seconde fois au rouge lorsqu'il découvrit un volet bien ouvert, avec le corps nu et bien exposé de Marianne, qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

_**Smile darling! **_

**Couple****: 2p!UK x 2p!France **

Lilian commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. S'il continuait, il allait lui faire manger son stupide appareil photo qu'il était obligé de supporter depuis une heure.

- Allez mon amour! Fais moi un petit sourire! roucoula Oliver, derrière l'objectif.

- J'ai dit non. Maintenant laisse moi tranquille!

L'anglais aux cheveux roses aborda une mine déçue, avant de reprendre soudainement une expression ravie.

- Si tu souris, tu auras droit à une récompense!

-...

- Tu feras ce que tu veux de moi tout à l'heure, continua t-il, en adressant un regard pleins de sous-entendus à son amant.

Celui-ci parut réfléchir, les sourcils froncés, avant qu'un micro-sourire n'apparaissent sur ses lèvres. Oliver poussa un cri de joie et appuya sur le bouton, les yeux embués.

**_Première fois _**

**Couple****: Devil (part démoniaque d'Arthur) x France**

- Comment ça je ne suis pas ta première fois?! hurla Britannia Devil, scandalisé, devant la nation française, qui rigola légèrement.

- Eh non, chéri! Mais ne te mets pas dans cet état là...

Le démon fit claquer sa queue noire fourchue dans l'air, et croisa les bras.

- Tu m'as trahi! Tu étais le premier homme à me faire l'amour!

- Je sais, et j'en suis très heureux, crois-moi!

- Je voulais... Je voulais qu'on soit notre première fois, pour tous les deux.., marmonna l'anglais, dépité, avant de reprendre d'un ton terrifiant, Et qui est le bastard qui a osé me priver de ta viriginité?!

- C'est Antonio, soupira Francis, e souriant légèrement devant la possessivité bien visible de son amant.

- C'est un homme mort.

Voilà pour aujourd'hui!

Si vous voulez que j'écrive sur un type particulier du couple FrUK (mélanger les types n'est pas interdit!) n'hésitez pas à me le dire sur les reviews!

Soldat! Poste une review et je t'offrirai le grade de bon supporter du FrUK et de Hetalia en général! Nous comptons sur vous!


	2. Chapter 2

**H**ello, hello!

Comment allez-vous? Moi, très bien! J'ai enfin trouvé mes cadeaux de Noël et j'ai appris que je partais à Londres en fin d'année! Yupi!

Bon, ça c'était la rubrique "Les deux phrases concernant ma vie" de cette nouvelle série de drabble!

Et voici maintenant la rubrique qui concerne les trucs plus important:

Tout d'abord un grand merci à ceux qui ont reviewvé -_mot qui n'existe pas bonjour!_- et qui, par conséquent, reçoive le grade de bon supporter du FrUK et d'Hetalia en général! Bravo à ces personnes, nommées ci-dessous:  
>- saorie-chan<br>- Nebelsue  
>- hetaph<br>- PetiteOtaku21

Sur ce, je vous propose de commencer par deux drabbles portant sur deux types de FrUK, demandés par saorie-chan.  
>J'espère qu'ils vous plairont!<p>

_

_**Chanson**_

**Couple:**** Punk!Arthur x Étudient!France**

One, two, three...! Le son des guitares s'éleva dans le bar londonien, où un tas de gens se regroupaient autour de la scène. La batterie s'activa à son tour, suivant le rythme et se mariant parfaitement bien avec les guitares, faisant frémir le public, puis Arthur commença à chanter.

Ses cheveux était ébouriffés, et colorés en vert sur certaines mèches, de nombreux piercings avaient prit place sur ses oreilles et son arcade sourcilière, un foulard avec le drapeau de sa nation flottait autour de son cou et son pantalon noir moulant le rendait terriblement sexy, et les filles n'hésitaient pas à lui crier. Mais ce n'était pas pour elles qu'Arthur chantait des paroles d'amour.

Bon d'accord, la musique n'était pas vraiment romantique, c'était plutôt un son agressif et strident; un truc de punk quoi... Mais c'était sa musique à lui, sa seule et unique manière de lui prouver à quel point il était précieux pour lui.

Car ce n'était pas non plus pour tous ces jeunes qui criaient tout en buvant des litres de bière, qui s'embrassaient sans retenu ou qui sniffait un peu de coke pour se marrer qu'Arthur chantait. Non, c'était pour quelqu'un de bien particulier.

Apres quelques minutes, la chanson atteignit finalement son apogée, et le son aigu de la guitare s'éteignit parmi les applaudissements ravis du public.

Hésitant, Arthur releva la tête vers le milieu de la salle bondée, et aperçut le regard tendre, heureux, fier et amoureux de Francis, qui venait de recevoir la plus belle des déclarations d'amour venant d'un musicien.

**_Sirène_**

**Couple****: Pirate!UK x Corsaire!France**

Plouf!

Un regard en arrière et le rival favori d'Arthur avait disparu, laissant place au vide. Vite, l'anglais courut vers la balustrade du navire, retenant son tricorne qui menaça de tomber lorsqu'il se pencha au dessus des vagues de l'océan. Une lumière verte scintillait au fond de l'eau, et Francis flottait tranquillement au dessus de cette lumière.

- Francis! You idiot! cria le pirate, d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à la normale.

Et il sauta par dessus bord. Bien qu'il ne savait pas nager, il réussit néanmoins à battre des bras et des pieds pour rejoindre son bien-aimé, qui semblait dormir. Soulagé, Arthur le prit dans ses bras. Enfin, la prit dans ses bras.

Une femme aux yeux rouges et aux dents aiguisées avait laissé place au français, et s'était maintenant jetée sur Arthur, qui ne comprit que trop tard que c'était lui qui s'était fait prendre.

Mais une main l'attrapa par l'épaule et le hissa à la surface, où le pirate reprit son souffle, crachotant, et leva les yeux vers Francis, qui lui sourit.

- Il faut que tu m'expliques pourquoi c'est toi qui te fait avoir par les sirènes alors que tu es celui qui les craint le plus!

**E**t voilà un drabble pour Nebelsue qui m'a demandé un Francis jaloux.  
>J'espère qu'il te plaira!<p>

**_Trahison_**

**Couple****: France x UK**

- Pourquoi Arthur? Pourquoi?! hurla la nation française, en tapant contre le bureau de travail de la cuisine.

- Mais... Je ne comprends pas ce qui ne va pas, Francis! répliqua le blond aux yeux verts, complètement déboussolé.

Francis leva la tête vers lui, et il pût lire dans son regard une profonde tristesse, mais aussi de la colère et de la... jalousie? Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait de mal, n'était pas sorti avec un autre homme ou n'avait pas flirter avec une dame... C'était étrange, très étrange.

- Je suis juste aller à l'infirmerie du bâtiment du meeting avec Kiku parce que je ne me sentais pas bien...

- C'est précisément ça le problème! explosa France, débordant d'auras négatives, Tu es allé à l'infirmerie avec une autre personne que moi! C'est... Kiku n'avait pas le droit de faire ça! Tu es mon homme à moi, pas à lui à ce que je sache!

Okay, Arthur était flatté de la possessivité qu'il croyait inexistante de son amant, pourtant, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi aller dans une infirmerie avec Kiku (son meilleur ami de surcroît!) était une trahison et réveillait ainsi la jalousie de Francis.

- Désolé, mais je ne vois pas où est le problème! finit-il par soupirer, dépassé.

- Mais enfin Arthur! Tu sais pourtant bien que te prendre dans une infirmerie, durant un meeting sans importance, et te faire l'amour sans penser aux autres qui peuvent nous entendre est l'un de mes plus grands fantasmes! C'était l'occasion parfaite, mais toi, tu y a été avec un autre homme! Il y a de quoi se poser des questions sur ta fidélité non?

(_Et Arthur se facepalma_.)

**_Téléphone_**

**Couple****: France x UK **

Warning: scène très explicite, classée M.

- Non, non, tu ne me déranges pas Matthieu! Tu peux continuer...

Allongé sur le ventre, un téléphone à la main, Francis écoutait attentivement son fils canadien, malgré les frissons et les gémissements qui menaçaient toujours de le trahir.

Au dessus, Arthur bougeait lentement en lui, faisant glisser son sexe dans l'intérieur chaud du français. Un fin sourire aux lèvres, il tentait par tous les moyens de faire craquer son amant, posant sa main sur son pénis érigé, léchant et mordillant un lobe d'oreille, murmurant des paroles sales mais terriblement excitantes.

- Allez Francis, tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps... Plus je m'enfonce dans ton superbe cul, plus tu voudras crier et gémir mon nom, comme une pute en chaleur. C'mon babe!

L'anglais se redressa un peu et força la cadence de ses coups de reins, alors que la nation française s'accrochait désespérément de sa main libre aux draps, les yeux embués. Finalement, il s'excusa rapidement auprès du canadien puis tourna sa tête vers Arthur, le regard en feu. Comprenant le désir immense de son amant, le britannique accéléra ses mouvements, les emmenant vers la jouissance.

_

Et c'est fini pour aujourd'hui!

Si vous voulez que j'écrive sur un type particulier du FrUK (mélanger les types n'est pas interdit!) n'hésitez pas à me le dire sur les reviews!

Soldat! Poste une review et tu auras droit à un bisou de la part de la nation de ton choix! Nous comptons sur vous!


	3. Chapter 3

¡**H**olà, holà!

On commence tout de suite par la rubrique:  
>"Les deux phrases concernant ma vie!"<p>

J'ai passé de très bonnes fêtes, en compagnie de ma famille, presque au complet ! Yupi ! Et là je suis chez ma grand-mère pour quatre jours, yupi !

Mais voilà surtout le moment que j'attendais avec impatience, la rubrique que je voulais absolument faire:  
>"Les trucs importants"<p>

Déjà pour vous remercier milles fois pour vos reviews, qui me vont droit au cœur! Je suis comblée! C'est avec tout mon amour que je vous offre un bisou de la part d'Arth-  
><em>Hehe non, c'est moi qui vais faire un cadeau aux revieweurs! Mon 1p a râlé tout le matin car il a été privé de sex-<em>  
>Je vois, je vois! Merci Oliver. Eh bien vas-y, mon petit, fais-toi plaise!<br>_Great! So... *kiss hetaph* Thanks! *kiss SxN* Thanks! *kiss Akebono mimichan* Thanks! *kiss saorie-chan* Thanks! *kiss CapitaineAwes0me* Thanks! *kiss Loupiote54*Thanks!*kiss Yuu Kirkland*Thanks! __*kiss Pixally*Thanks! _  
>Je te remercie Oliver! À bientôt dans un prochain drabble mon petit!<p>

**Sur ce**, je vous propose de commencer avec un drabble demandé par PetiteOtaku21!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lapin versus Loup<strong>_

**Couple:**** Rabbit!UK x Wolf!France  
><strong>  
><strong>Warning: mention sexuelle.<strong>

Nos deux compères se tenaient face à face, un air de défi au visage. Les oreilles blanches d'Arthur bougeaient sans cesse, comme un humain le ferait avec ses doigts lorsqu'il est stressé, alors que les yeux de Francis se faisaient de plus en plus perçants.  
>Finalement, après de longues minutes de guerre silencieuse, le mi-homme mi-lapin déclara, telle une bombe:<p>

- Les gens préfèrent largement ma queue. Elle est douce, touffue. Tout le monde a envie de la caresser!

- La mienne est également accompagnée d'un bon nombre de poils, je te signale! Puis davantage de personnes ont touché la mienne, et on toujours voulu la sentir contre eux de nouveau! répliqua le blond, qui lui était un mi-homme mi-loup.

- Peut-être mais la mienne est plus grosse, on peut la prendre en main plus facilement! Les filles trouvent ça plus mignon!

- Tu rigoles? C'est la mienne la plus grosse! Et ça dépends quelle fille je te signale!

- Non, la tienne est longue, c'est pas la même chose, marmonna Arthur, en croisant les bras.

- Et tu l'aimes comme ça~, répondit posément son adversaire, avec néanmoins une mine perverse affichée au visage.

Mais pour une fois, Arthur ne vira pas au rouge pivoine, et ne s'insurgea pas. Non, il eut des yeux ronds, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent, pour finalement avoir un air de compréhension. Il soupira, désigna sa queue blanche et touffue de lapin, et regarda dans les yeux Francis.

- Tu me parles de quelle queue depuis tout à l'heure? Car moi c'est celle qui se trouve dans mon dos, et qui est un attribut du lapin.

- Ah... Moi je te parlais de celle qui se trouve entre mes jambes, et qui est un attribut masculin!

_**Petit instant de plaisir**_

**Couple:**** Police!UK x Police!France  
><strong>  
><strong>Warning: scène explicite.<strong>

- Francis, que fais-tu? murmura d'une voix rauque Arthur, en essayant de dégager ses poignets de la poigne de fer du blond aux yeux bleus foncés.

- Quelque chose qui te plaira, mon chéri, répondit l'autre, en suçotant la peau pâle du cou de l'anglais.

Il passa une main dans le pantalon serré de l'uniforme de police, et caressa la verge à demi érigée, provoquant des gémissements de la part d'Arthur, qui s'accrocha à la chemise bleutée du français.

- P-Pas au boulot! Imagine si Gilbert ou Antonio arrive!

- Ce sont mes amis, mon cœur, ils ne diront rien! chuchota Francis, avant de prendre sa verge à pleine bouche.

Arthur jouit quelques instants après, la langue experte de son amant le rendant complètement fou. Alors il allongea celui-ci sur le bureau, après avoir dégagé toutes les affaires s'y trouvant d'un coup de bras, et s'empala sur lui d'un coup, les faisant crier tout les deux. La cadence des montées et des descentes des cuisses d'Arthur faisait prendre son pied à Francis, qui ferma les yeux et apprécia ce moment de bonheur, pendant une journée monotone.

_**Blood **_

**Couple:**** Vampire!UK x Fantôme!France  
><strong>  
><strong>Warning: mention de nudité. <strong>

Les dents aiguisées d'Arthur se plantèrent lentement dans le cou pâle et offert de son mari, alors que celui-ci se retenait à lui, les yeux mi-clos, l'air hagard. Le sang commença à couler, mais pour une fois, il ne le suça pas directement.

Il laissa le filet rouge passer sur le cou de Francis, puis à proximité d'un de ses tétons, avant de longer les côtes et de descendre vers l'entrejambe encore cachée par le pantalon violet du fantôme, qui ne tarda pas à partir loin du corps de celui-ci.

Enfin, Arthur voyait l'un de ses plus grands fantasmes se réaliser. Francis, nu, complètement sous ses ordres et déjà bandant pour lui, avec sur sa belle peau blanche une ligne de sang d'un magnifique rouge.

Sang que le vampire ne tarda pas à lécher avec application, sous le regard plein de luxure de son amour.

**B**on, et comme hier c'était Noël, je vous offre un drabble spécial Christmas _-nan nan j'allais en faire un spécial Pâques, normal- _!

m'a demandé un drabble avec la FACE family, je n'ai pas pu résister!

**Couple:**** France x UK + FACE family  
><strong>  
>- Bon, mes chéris, je vous propose de prendre une photo de nous quatre, déguisés en père Noël, afin de l'envoyer à toutes les nations pour leur souhaiter un joyeux Noël!<p>

Arthur, Alfred et Matthew regardèrent avec attention le français, qui venait de déposer face à eux un appareil photo. Puis, il leur distribua à chacun un costume rouge et blanc, avec un bonnet dans les mêmes tons, et une barbe grise.

- C'est original pour souhaiter un _Merry Christmas_, commenta la nation anglaise.

- L'année dernière, Antonio m'a envoyé une photo de lui, Gilbert et mes frères en tenue de fête pour mon anniversaire, expliqua Francis, C'est de là que vient l'idée!

Une fois les quatre bonhommes prêts, il appuya sur le bouton à retardement, et rejoignit rapidement le reste de la famille, afin d'attendre la fin du minuteur.

- Papa, ma barbe tombe! couina soudain Matthew, craignant l'arrivée du flash.

- Moi c'est mon bonnet, râla Alfred, en remontant celui-ci, donnant un coup de coude à Arthur, qui se tordît en deux.

- _Ouch!_ Alfred fais gaffe _bloody hell_!

- Chut, le flash va arriver! marmonna Francis, alors qu'Arthur s'agitait ans tous les sens.

- Ce costume est trop lourd pour qu'on puisse convenablement prendre la pose!

- Pour une fois, Alfred n'a pas tord!

- Papa, c'est grave si je suis un père Noël sans barbe?

- Que tout le monde se cal-

_FLASH!_

La photo prise par l'appareil fut tellement « ratée » et honteuse pour eux qu'aucun des quatre pays n'osa faire un commentaire. Et elle fut bien vite jetée dans la corbeille.

Bonus:

Arthur regarda une dernière fois le cliché prit il y avait maintenant quelques heures. Discrètement, il l'avait récupérer des ordures, et l'observait avec attendrissement depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Un santa Matthew souriait de façon gênée, alors que sa barbe était de travers, laissant voir une partie de son visage. Derrière lui, on pouvait distinguer Alfred, qui évidement avait bougé pendant le flash, tentant de prendre une pose de héros. Résultat, il était complètement flou sur la photo. Et enfin, deux pères Noël se battaient comme des gamins, l'un aux yeux bleus, l'autre aux yeux verts.

Oui, c'était l'exacte représentation de sa petite famille.

Arthur soupira, embrassant le front de son amant déjà bien endormi, puis ferma les yeux, heureux.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour aujourd'hui !<p>

Si vous voulez que j'écrive sur un type particulier du couple FrUK (mélanger les types n'est pas interdit !) n'hésitez pas à me le dire sur les reviews !

Soldat ! Poste une review et je t'offrirai un porte-bonheur interactif Hetalia pour cette année 2015, qui va bientôt pointer le bout de son nez !


	4. Chapter 4

_Yo guys!_

Comment allez-vous? Bien j'espère!

Moi je me tape la crève pour ce début d'année. Et pour la rentrée aussi. Fiesta. Pis c'est mon brevet blanc. Enfer et damnation.

Bref, j'offre à tous mes revieweurs, que je remercie énormément de nouveau, une belle image de notre héros mondial (bon, en fait c'est plutôt un cadeau de PapaHima!). Le lien est ci-dessous:

. /f462e728f2452610ec6fe10217d1d7ec/tumblr_nhhevlx2iM1u0u5z0o1_

Bon, on commence aujourd'hui avec un drabble concernant l'apprentissage du franglais, demandé par CapitaineAwes0me . Bon je vous le dis tout de suite, je ne le trouve pas franchement génial...

_

**_Union par la parole_**

**Couple:**** France x UK****  
><strong>**Warning:****scène explicite.**

- Mais _my love_, c'est très _easy_, tu verras! insista Francis, une moue boudeuse au visage.

- C'est ridicule! râla son compagnon, en détournant le regard.

Mais le français n'était pas de cet avis, il traversa le salon de leur maison, se planta devant Arthur, posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et le dit basculer en arrière, sur le canapé.

- Tu parleras nos deux langues ensembles, c'est un peu comme le symbole de notre union! murmura t-il à l'oreille de l'anglais.

L'autre allait répondre, mais il fut coupé par une paire de lèvres avides. Très vite, une atmosphère sensuelle et bestiale s'installa entre eux, et Francis ne tarda pas à ne faire qu'un avec Arthur, alors qu'il bougeait des hanches pour le faire crier de plaisir.

- _Yes, yes!_ gémissait la nation anglaise, en se retenant aux épaules de son amant, qui se pencha un peu plus contre lui et souffla, d'une voix rauque: "Parle moi français, mon amour".

- Francis... _I... want more_! Je te veux _with me, forever_! Att-Attends, je vais.. Hm,_ I come_!

Le plaisir coupa court à ses plaintes sensuelles, et Arthur se laissa tomber contre le lit, essoufflé et encore tremblant.

- Tu vois, _my rabbit_, tu peux le faire! plaisanta Francis, sous la couette.

- _Shut your_ bouche de français, _you git_!

**_Réplique amoureuse_**

******Couple: ****Fem!UK x France****  
><strong>**Warning: ****Un peu fluffy~**

- Au final, on est pas si différent que ça des humains.., murmura Francis, tout en caressant les longs cheveux de sa petite amie.

- C'est-à-dire? demanda Alice.

- Eh bien, nous avons des défauts, comme eux.

La jeune anglaise sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis détourna le regard de Francis, sentant ses joues rougir, alors qu'elle murmuraIt d'une voix gênée:

- Tu es un extraterrestre alors...

- Et je viens de la même planète que toi! rit le blond, en la serrant d'avantage contre lui.

- Pourquoi trouves-tu systématiquement un truc plus mignon à dire que moi? grommela Alice, en lui donnant un petit coup dans les côtes, Je fais des efforts pourtant! Mais je n'arrive jamais à avoir le dernier mot...

Surpris, Francis écarquilla les yeux. Que sa jolie amante lui avoue quelque chose d'aussi privée (dans son cas) était un fait rare, et le blond comprit directement qu'elle voulait vraiment l'impressionner avec des paroles romantiques.

Alors il soupira légèrement, puis lança d'un air léger, tout en la désignant de la tête:

- C'est parce que j'ai une très bonne source d'inspiration!

- Tu viens de recommencer! s'injuria la nation féminine avant de balancer son coude sur le crâne du français.

_Et voilà le retour de notre cher punk! *clin d'œil à saorie-chan*__  
><em>  
><strong><em>Parking<em>**

**Couple:**** Punk!UK x Étudiant!France****  
><strong>**Warning:**** scène très explicite.****  
><strong>  
>Dans la petite voiture volée, au milieu d'un parking vide et mal éclairé, deux personnes gémissaient et criaient le nom de l'autre.<p>

Arthur s'accrochait aux sièges rembourrés, sa tête contre l'appui de la fenêtre cassée, tandis que son amant faisait s'unir leurs corps, donnant des coups de plus en plus puissants et étatiques contre la prostate maltraitée du jeune punk. Le regard brûlant que lui adressait ce dernier lui donner la force de les emmener jusqu'à la jouissance, de les satisfaire pleinement.

- Fr... Francis..! Ralentis pas _bastard_! s'exclama soudain Arthur, sentant le rythme des reins de son partenaires faiblirent peu à peu.

- Bordel Arthur, il y a les flics qui sont là! paniqua le français, en se retirant du fessier rouge et mouillé de sperme.

Mais le british rebelle n'était pas du même avis. Il se redressa, fit basculer son amant sur la banquette arrière de la voiture volée, et s'empala de lui-même sur son sexe encore bien dressé, lui arrachant un gémissement.

- _I don't care_. Ils vont tellement être choqués par notre superbe performance qu'ils se barreront bien vite!

- Hm... J'aime quand tu es sauvage comme ça, mon cœur!

_Le drabble qui suit vient d'un délire un peu étrange que j'ai eu avec une amie, merci à elle! ;) -bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas Hetalia-_

**_Dentifrice_**

**Couple:**** 2p!UK x 2p!France**

- Lilian! Je viens d'inventer un truc génial, mon amour!

Le français aux yeux violets tira une latte de sa clope, puis se tourna paresseusement vers son compagnon aux cheveux roses, qui brandit devant lui un tube bleu et rose, avec des paillettes.

- C'est quoi ça? demanda Lilian, un peu sceptique.

- Un dentifrice au cupcake! annonça l'inventeur, fièrement, Comme ça tu pourras de laver les dents, qui sont quand même, je te le rappelle, victime de ton adhésion au tabac, en ayant le bon goût de mes gâteaux que tu aimes!

- Génial..., soupira le blond.

Devant l'air peu satisfait de son amour, Oliver gonfla les joues, puis se posta devant lui, le tube de dentifrice dans sa main droite. Il vint s'assoir sur les cuisses du français et passa sa main libre contre son entrejambe, un air taquin au visage.

- Tu pourras aussi me le verser sur tout le corps, pour ensuite le lécher, me faisant gémir ton nom, mon roudoudou.

Lilian soupira une nouvelle fois, un peu exaspéré, puis s'empara du tube rose et bleu.

- Il n'y a que toi pour fantasmer sur du dentifrice. Je vais le donner à Matt, ça lui fera plaisir.

- Mais mon ange...

- Pas de mais. J'y vais maintenant.

- Je me vengerais.., marmonna Oliver, déçu.

_

Voilà pour aujourd'hui!

J'aimerai juste ajouter que j'ai une grande pensée pour les victimes de la France qui ont subit les horreurs des terroristes, la semaine dernière.

Si vous voulez que j'écrive sur un type du couple FrUK, n'hésitez pas à me le dire sur les reviews!

Soldat! Poste une review et tu auras droit à un câlin de notre petit Canada!


End file.
